The Accident
by stabmysanity11
Summary: Sequel to This is the Beginning...Jessica and Harry are going to be married...but fate does NOT seem to be on their side...Ron, Hermione and Harry flash back on some good times with Jessica...HarryOC postHogwarts


Jessica grabbed her coat as she flew down the stairs of Number 12, Grimmauld place. No matter how long Jessica spent in that house, she still couldn't believe the fact that she almost _owned_ it. In a matter of weeks, she would be Mrs. Harry James Potter. She was in a hurry today, however. She had to be at the bakery to test cake samples at 10, and it was already 9:45.

_Harry watched his soon-to-be-wife rush down the stairs, chuckling slightly. She was always late for _something_, whether it was a date or a cake testing. He could never get enough of her excuses, though. 'I got stuck in traffic!', 'There was this cat…and she ATTACKED me…', 'I swear, it was pouring BUCKETS before…', 'I got held up in the office…'. She had an excuse for everything, it seemed, and she was always good for a laugh. _

Jessica glared at her fiancée before kissing his cheek quickly and bolting out of the door. Once she was out the door, down the stairs and in front of her car, she stopped. Turning back around, she walked into the house, glaring at Harry, who was holding her car keys out and smiling at her mockingly. "I hate you."

"_I hate you," she said, glaring at him. Harry laughed and tossed the keys over to her, saying, "Awe, but if you hated me, you wouldn't be going to the bakery appointment…speaking of which…you have five minutes to get there." She glared and said, "I really hate you…" Harry smiled and waved her out of the door. _

Jessica couldn't help but smile as she got into her car. She felt really, truly lucky. It was just too bad that that wouldn't be the case for long…

_Harry rushed into the hospital, searching for someone, anyone, who could tell him where she was. He had gotten an owl from Hermione, who had witnessed a car crash somewhere in London. Upon further inspection, she had realized that it was _Jessica _in the car. And Jessica, _his_ Jessica, was hit worse. As someone **finally** told him where she was, he rushed up the stairs, downs the corridors and through the door to see his beautiful Jessica, lying in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, looking pale with scratches and bruises and lacerations all over her body. Sitting in the chairs next to her bed were Ron and Hermione. Ron had his head in his hands and Hermione had been crying, that much Harry saw. _

**Ron couldn't believe it had happened. Jessica had been hit…by a _car_. He knew those things were trouble. He always knew that they weren't safe. Of course, he didn't care when he was rescuing Harry from the clutches of the Dursley's…but that was different. "What did the Healer say?" he heard Harry ask. Ron couldn't bring himself to talk. **

Hermione looked at Harry, teary eyed, and said, "They fixed most of the damage, but she has some internal bleeding that they would have to operate on to fix…they needed consent from a family member or a spouse. We were waiting for you to get here." 

_Harry nodded numbly, not looking at either of his best friends. All he could see was Jessica. The Healer walked into the room and, upon noticing Harry standing there, smiled grimly and said, "Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at him briefly and said, "Yes." "Could we have a moment outside? I'd like to discuss the possibilities with you," he said. Harry nodded, not really wanting to go, but if he could save Jessica somehow, he would have to let himself be lectured, now wouldn't he?_

_After a long talk with the Healer, Harry decided to let them do the operation. There was a good chance she would live, but she would have a couple scars. The operation was a pretty safe procedure, and the Healer assured him that they were very careful when it came to this type of operation. She would be prepped in an hour. The operation would be about 2 hours, and if it turned out to be longer, he would be notified. He told the other two and they said they would stick with him. _

Hermione watched as Jessica, her best girl friend, was wheeled into the OR. She hoped to God that everything would go alright. 

**Ron sighed as he brought the three cups of tea over to their table. It had been an hour since the operation started and there was still no news. He handed everyone their cups and slowly sipped his, reminiscing about how Jessica had hated tea. He laughed at the thought, she had been ridiculously against buying it in the supermarket once…**

"_**Ronald! I am NOT buying that...that…STUFF. It's evil! I mean, it tastes like FRUIT. WHO WANTS TO DRINK FRUIT?! And it's bitter too! You have to add globs of sugar to even THINK about drinking it. Ew. No," a 21-year-old Jessica said, grabbing the box of tea out of Ron's hand and putting it back on the shelf. Ron shook his head and silently slipped the tea into their shopping basket. When they checked out, Jessica simply threw her hands up in the air and said, "Honestly….Men and their tea.." **_

_Harry sipped his tea quietly and thought back to the day he asked Jessica out for the first time. He and Ron had spent the whole night devising a plan, and a good part of the morning following it through…_

_Harry walked up to the doors to the Great Hall, holding the rope securely in his hand. Opening the doors, he let go of the rope, letting the Unicorn attached to it run free. The Unicorn had a sign on it, saying, "What do you say Jessica?" He watched her intently, then the words changed. "Go to the Ball with me?" He saw her look at him, but he motioned to the unicorn. She looked back as the words changed once more, "Please say yes…" She smiled. The words changed, "Do you know how LONG it took me to get that sign on this beast?!" She laughed, along with most of the other students in the Hall. She looked at him once, before pointing her wand at the animal. She motioned to him this time, indicating that he should look. "Yes. It took you bloody long enough to ask me though." Harry grinned until McGonagall walked up to him to scold him for his "act of foolishness". He had gotten a month's worth of detention, but she let him off for the Ball. _

Hermione remembered the day she had gotten engaged to Ron. She was 23, and they had been going out since 6th year. 

**Hermione ran into the kitchen of Harry's house and found Jessica making a pot of what looked like Spaghetti. She shrieked and grabbed Jessica, making the girl splatter spaghetti sauce all over the kitchen. "Awe, Mione…did you HAVE to go and do that? I JUST cleaned…,"Jessica whined. Hermione grinned and said, "He did it!" Jessica looked at her, confused and said, "Who did what now?" "Ron. Proposed. An hour ago! He's upstairs telling Harry…although I think he somehow already knew…" Jessica laughed and said, "Mione…EVERYONE knew. He's been talking about it for MONTHS…we were actually starting to think he would never pull it through…" Hermione gaped at her friend for a moment, before wrapping her in another bone-crushing hug. **


End file.
